A Planet We Not Know Of
by Icely
Summary: Serinaa was captured by a young boy . And sent off with him back to his planet
1. A Planet We Not Know Of

A Planet We Not Know Of  
  
  
  
By:18  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sir you are of royal blood I ask you this be cairfull" Said A Guard. "What is there to be cairfull of, it's just planet earth" Said A Voice While Stepping Into A Space Ship. "Yes but your Majasty Heero what if earth has speical fighting forces and try's to protect her"The Guard Said. "If they do they wouldn't be able to lay a hand on me, reamember i'm the prince" Said Heero. "Yes your right" Said The Guard, " Tell my father I have left to fofill my mishon of finding the earthling named Serina" Said Heero, "Yes your majasty I shall tell him at once" Said The Guard. 


	2. Whach Out Serina

A Planet We Not Know Of  
  
  
By: 18  
  
Chapter 2 Whach Out Serina  
  
  
Heero stepped into the space ship and shut the door and blasted off. The guard walked down many beautiful walls and came to a door he went in, "My King Prince Heero has left for his mishon" Said the Guard. "Good now we can capture Serina if our research is rigt she has a hudge amont of power it could be useful to us" Said the king while smirking. guard bowed and left the room. meanwhile in heero's space ship  
if we're right Serina has an amount of power.  
  
Sorry thats it for this chapter but it's not the end i'll have more out soon 


	3. Capture

A Planet We Not Know Of   
  
  
  
By: #18  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Heero landed on earth and began his search then he saw Serina walking down the side walk he snached her and brought her to his space ship. "Let go of me right now" Serina Said Strugling. But Heero didn't listen to a word she said. "If you don't let me go right now your gonna be in a lot of trouble" Serina Said Agrily. "And what can you do to me" Heero Smirked While Throwing Her Into A Wall. "Hey thats no way to treat a lady you brute" Serina Said Angrily While Holding Her Shoulder, "Stop your wineing your giving me a head ach" Heero Said Annoyed. "What did you say" Serina Asked Scolling At Him, "You heard me loud and clear" Said Heero Calmly. "How can he be so calm I mean we're out in the middle of space anything could happen to us and with my luck it will probubly be something bad" Serina Thought To Herself. Heero leaned up against the other wall from Serina with his arms folded and his eyes closed without saying a word.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two Days Later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serina woke up and looked out the window they where heading toards a planet Heero's eyes snaped open, "What is this place"Serina Asked, "It's my homeplanet all my people live there. "Oh no more nasty brutes man i hope all of his people aren't so stuck on Themselves like he is" Serina Thought To Herself. they landed on the planet and the space ship door opened, they walked down many beautiful hall ways, "Can I just ask this whrere are we going" Serina Asked Heero. "Your going to see the King he's my Father" Said Heero. "What"Serina Said Nervously, They came to a door Heero opened the door Serina Walked in Slowly she turned her head when she heard heero shut the door. "Oh no isn't he coming with me"Serina Thought To Herself. "Wha what am I thinking why would want him to come with me 


	4. The King

A Planet We Not Know Of  
  
  
By:#18  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"Serena I have been waiting a long time to meet with you face to face I have a job for you on this planet I want you to be the planets defence you will get a living residence and much more" Said the King. "Like I have a choice"Serena thought to herself, " yes I would"Serena Said."Good I will have someone show you the way to your living residence"Said the King. "Ok"Said Serena, "Guard come in I want you to show Miss Serena to her living residence. Then the Guard from outside came in and show Serena her Residence when she got there she was so amazed then the guard, left the room was so beautyful, the couch was crafted so beautifuly, and then she went up to the bathroom it was hudge the bath tub was so big and it had a hot tub. Serena just giggled in joy as she looked in her new bedroom. Serena just threw all her studys in the trash can, "No need for that any more, but theres just one problome I didn't get the chance to get any clothes so she went upstairs and looked in her dresser they had studyed her profile so they designed clothes that she had on earth. "Wow this is to good but I still have to fight well it's better than getting killed"Serena Thought 


	5. The Kngdom

A Planet We Not Know Of  
  
  
  
  
By:#18  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Serena then got in a swimsuit they gave her and got in the hot tub to relax. ding dong ding   
dong. "Huh, oh darn the door" Said Serena while getting out of the hot tub, and getting   
dressed. "Hello how can I help you" Serena Asked, when the Guard saw what Serena   
was wereing he almost choked she was wereing a strapless pink dress that came a little   
above her nees the Guard just acted normal. "Yes I came here to give you this" The   
Guard Said. "It's a scroll"Said Serena, "Yes it tells you what you have daily"Said The   
Guard. "Wow thanks alot" Said Serena, "I'm doing my job" Said The Guard While Leaving   
"Well I gues I should get some rest" Serena Said While Sinking Into Her Thoughts. "Man   
I'm really tired I can bearly stay awake" Serena Said Dozing Off. Serena went and layed   
down in her bed and fell asleep. An hour later another knock hit Serena's door, but  
  
Serena was fast asleep, the Guard just stood there for a second and when no one   
  
answered he knocked again a couple times more but no answer then The Guard left   
  
grumbling in annoytion. One hour later, "Huh oh no I only slept for one hour" Serens Said. 


	6. The Prince

A Planet We Not Know Of  
  
  
  
  
  
By:#18  
  
Chapter 6!  
  
  
Serena go's to bed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5:00AM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena yawn's about 18 times. "Ok what is first on my scroll" Serena Said. "Tour the kingdom so you know your way around" Serena Said.   
  
As Serena walked down the halls she looked at every piece of detail on them. Then she saw a door that she could hear sounds coming from inside it sounded like someone was doing some intense training. Serena cracked the door about 2 intches it was Prince Heero and he was training harder than ever ki blasts shoot everywhere he punched and kicked in thin air. Heero suddenly saw Serena. Serena noticed Heero's glare and ran. Heero just went back to his training. Serena got to the other end of halway when she reilized she was going to be late for her own training on the way there she that there was not muck females Gundiams on the planet Gundam 


	7. Night

A Planet We Not Know Of  
  
  
  
  
By: #18  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Why is she snooping around here anyway" Heero thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2:00 AM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero walked into Serena's apartment walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. All Serena was wearing was a strapless top, a bottom, and a see throgh dress with long sleeves over it. Heero looked at Serena she looked like a child when she was sleeping. Serena felt someone brush her bangs out of her face with there hand and her eyes snaped open just to find Heero over her, she didn't scream or even whimper for some reason she felt safe from him. "What....What are you doing in here" She Asked Softly. Heero didn't answer. Heero brushed his hand down her cheek she had very smooth skin. For some reason Serena felt outta control. Heero got closer to her, Serena just looked into his eyes. Heero couldn't take it anymore. Heero brushed his lips over hers then they kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5:00 AM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up to find Heero beside her in her bed all she could do was smile. she got out of bed got dressed and left to start her hard day of training.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On Her Way To Train  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man you sure do have to work hard here on Planet Gundam. Man talk about putting a strain on ya. Well it's a good thing that when I train I don't become (Sailor Moon)" Serena Thought To Herself.  
  
At Training.  
  
"Oh common Duo do I have to train this long" Serena Wined. "Yes Serena now stop wineing and get back to training". "Oh but Duo can't I take a break my feet are killing me" Serena Wined Again. "Yes go ahead you lazy bum" Duo Said Anoyyed. 'Thank you. Finally a break" Serena Sighed In Relief. Serena walked down many halls then finally reached her room. walked into her bedroom. Heero was still asleep. "Man and the other scouts called me lazy. Man Heero's still in bed and it's 12:00PM" Serena Thought To Herself. Heero woke up and saw Serena. Heero snuck behind Serena and wraped his arm's around her hips. Serena's eyes snaped open. Serena turned around to find Heero with a very evil smirk on his face. "Hey you didn't have to scare me like that ya know" Serena Smirked Back.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back On Earth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Luna raced to Rei's temple.  
  
At Rei's Temple  
  
"Man this is the third meeting Serena's missed" Rei Scold. " Yes and she hasn't been to school. Here Mom, Dad, And Brother are on a 4 month vacation. She isn't home and I don't know where she is" Ami Said 


	8. Serina's Injory's

A Planet We Not Know Of  
  
  
  
By: #18  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
"That's because she's not on this planet" A voice said steping out of the shadows. The senshi's looked around at Luna. "What do you mean she's not on this planet" Rei asked. "She was captured by a boy about her age when she was walking home from school" Luna explaind. "Oh I see well mabe I can find her on my data computer" Ami suggested. "Oh yeah that's a great idea than we'll get whoever took her" Mina said. "Wait a minute you guys. I can't find which planet she's on" Ami said. "That's what I was afraid of, the planet she's on is protected from any kinds of computers" Luna said.  
  
  
Back on planet Gundam at Serina's training  
  
"SONIC BLASTER" Duo screamed as he fired up a ki beam. "Huh what oh no he never uses ki he'll kill me because I'm not Sailor Moon!" Serina thought to hersrself. The ki beam hit Serina knocking her unconsious Duo ran out of the room for help.   
  
Later at Serina's recovery  
  
Serina was in a long tube wide enough for her body. The tube was filled with green liquid. "So Duo what happend" Quatre asked. "Probubly something stupid he never know's what he's doing" Wufei explained. "I shot an energy ki beam and she didn't doge it and it hit her" Duo explained. Heero was about to beat Duo up but was stoped by Serina's whimpers from her nightmare."Please don't leave me Darien. No don't leave me all alone Darien" Serina whimpered as her nightmare stayed in her head. 


	9. Earth At Last

A Planet We Not Know Of  
  
  
  
  
By: #18  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
The g-boys looked in amaze, as they looked at the monitor. Serina's pulse jumped up to a mind-boggling rate. "What the-. Serena's pulse just took a dive up" Quatre said nervously.   
Heero looked worriedly at Serina. Of course nosey Duo cought a glimps of it and got the other 3 g-boys atention. "It would be wise to keep an eye out for Serena" Trowa said. "I don't trust her" Wufei said. "Why would you trust her when you don't even trust yourself" Duo said sarcasticly. Wufei shot a look full of hatret at Duo.  
  
  
2 days later  
  
  
Serina was out of recovery in a day. Of course, she was still very tired and weak. Serina was resting in her bed. When she heard the door open. Serina sliped her socks on and ran down stairs. There she saw Heero, and out of her sight was Quatre, Trowa, Duo, And Wufei hiding behind a chair peeking their heads out just enough to see. When the 4 g-boys saw Heero and Serina kiss they almost fell over in shock. Trowa thought Wufei was going to have a heartattack and passout. Duo muffled Wufei's mouth with his hand, so they wouldn't get cought and have to go to recovery beacause of Heero. When Serena And Heero went upstairs the 4 boys snuck out of the room.  
  
  
At the King's room  
  
  
"Sir we saw Prince Heero and Serina kiss at Serena's apartment" Trowa said bowing. "WHAT, well we'll just have to sent guards to her apartment" The King said.  
  
  
At Serina's apartment  
  
  
"Knock knock". "Hello" Serina said opening the door. Serina gasped as one of guards shot a small beam at her. The energy beam was strong enough to hurt her. Heero ran to Serina looking up at the guards he blasted them to peices. "Come to earth Heero come back with me" Serina said. "But we can't leave the castle" Heero said. "Let's leave anyway " Serina said. "I'll come back with you" Heero said smirking.  
  
Heero and Serina blasted off towards earth. "Sir I've recived info that Prince Heero is headed towards earth" Wufei said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN" The King asked. Meanwhile. Serina's asleep as Heero lays beside her finding information on his laptop.  
  
2 Days Later  
  
Heero shook Serina lightly trying to wake her up. Serina's eyes opened slowly. She looked out the window. They where approching the earth. "YES. We made it to earth" Serina said cheerfully. They walked out the door. Heero blasted the spaceship.  
  
1 day later  
  
Heero and Serina walked down the sidewalk. Serina layed her head down on his showlder. "Who's the cute guy Serina" A voice asked. Serina looked behind her to find Molly standing behind her. "UUH uumm *Sweatdrop* uuuhhh uuuuummmmmm it's a long story" Serina said. "Oh" Molly said looking at her friend. "I have to go Bye" Serina said running draging Heero along with her.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Sammy I'm home.......................Where is everybody?" Serina said opening the door to her house. 


	10. Shattered Dreams

A Planet We Not Know Of  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Heero was trailing behind her, but suddenly stoped. "Huh. Heero are you coming?" Serina asked. Heero could feel it. Someone was coming there were 4 of them. "Serina! someone's coming!" Heero said draging Serina behind him. The space ship landed on earth 4 boys steped out. Of course it was Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.  
  
"I can feel Heero's power level" Wufei said. (AN: THE GUNDIAM PEOPLE CAN DO ALL THE STUFF IN DRAGONBALLZ LIKE FLYING, SENSING POWER LEVELS AND ALL THAT COOL STUFF) They flew off to find Heero.  
  
At Rei's temple  
  
  
"Man, if Serina was kidnaped, then where do you think they took her" Mina asked. "I don't know" Rei replyed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
  
The 4 g-boys landed outside Serina's house and went in. "looking for someone?" Heero said steping out of the shadows. "Sonic blaster" Duo screamed.  
  
  
The batle went on for about an hour. They moved to a diferent place to battle Serina somehow followed. Heero was lying on the ground half-dead. Serina emerged out of the bushes to Heero's side. 


	11. Captured Again

A Planet We Not Know Of  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
By:#18  
  
  
"Look what you've done" Serina said looking down at Heero.   
And befor Serina knew it Duo grabed her from behind.   
"Stop your pathetic whining" Wufei demanded.   
" Shut up and make me you BAKA " Serina scolled at him.   
" Your asking for it!" Wufei said through clenched teeth.  
Serina let out a small oof when she was thrown to the floor.  
Across from her lyed Heero all bloody and battered up. It wasn't  
fair. Couldn't people love who they wanted to. Even though   
Heero was the prince shouldn't he have his free will too.  
  
She didn't know what to do at this point. She was lost in a world  
that never existed.  
  
" I didn't even get the chance to take my buble bath. " Serina   
said yawning. " Shut up " Said Wufei calmly. 


	12. The Battle

A Planet We Not Know Of  
  
  
By: Icely (#18)  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
" No you shut up " Serena said. " NO " Wufei screamed in her face. " Eww your breath stinks " Serena said pluging her nose.   
" WHAT??????? NO IT DOESN'T " Wufei screamed again.   
" Whatever. Your breath reeks " Serena said unpluging her nose and walking away.   
  
None of them could tell what emotions were in her eyes. She couldn't let them.  
  
She hugged her knees and look over at Heero. Who had so many cuts and bruises that she couldn't keep track of them.   
  
Everyone was looking at her wondering what she was thinking about. Serena looked out the window to see a black planet. She   
dreaded seeing that planet.  
  
She never understood why it was black. I mean the grass is green the water is blue.   
  
Serena sighed as stepped out of the ship. Her knees weakened. Heero eyes started to open. Serena glanced at him and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena opened the farmillar door and saw the king in his chair laughing. Her teeth clenched. The boys were at the doors watching her every move.  
  
" Moon Crystal Power " Serena screamed grabing her locket. " I'm Sailor Moon. I will tryamphe over evil and that means you! ". Heero looked at her in amaze. What she just did. " Moon Tiara magic " Sailor Moon screamed throwing her tiara. The King smirked and dodged it. " Did you see what she just did? " Duo asked still in pure shock. The other boys nodded and looked back at the fight.  
  
Heero struggled to get up. " You shouldn't move " Trowa said camly. Heero looked at him and stoped his struggle. Heero didn't blame them for what happened. If they didn't fofill there mission an inoccent live would be taken away.  
  
Sailor Moon breathed heavily. Every attack she trie he dodged it. " Hmm I thought it be more a challenge then that " The king said smirking. 


End file.
